C'est l'heure de vous raconter une histoire!
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Tout le monde n'est pas si méchant dans le fond et mérite d'être aimé. Il ne voulait pas être ce dieu, puis il la rencontra. Ou le récit raconté par la mauvaise personne.


Bonjour, bonsoir, je reviens après une longue absence dans le monde des fanfictions avec une toute nouvelle fic sur un tout nouvel univers, j'ai nommé: **American Gods!**

Disclamer: ce ne sont pas mes personnages malheureusement. Il n'y a que cette histoire qui m'appartient.

**Je précise** que je ne connais pas encore bien cet univers donc si les personnages et la cohérence avec les differents mythes ne colle pas c'est normal.

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

=

"Au commencement du monde, tous les dieux slaves étaient blonds aux yeux bleu à l'exception de Czernobog. Le dieu de la nuit et de l'obscurité était brun aux yeux noirs. Czernobog était maudit, c'est comme ça qu'il se définissait du moins. Sa malédiction était aussi ironique que grostesque: il avait peur de l'obscurité. Et malheureusement pour lui,Rod, le père de toute choses refusait d'attribuer la nuit à un autre. La rage et la peur font faire bien des choses aux dieux et ce dieu là n'échappait pas à la règle. Il esseya encore et encore de faire changer d'avis Rod mais rien n'y faisait. Un jour, un énième refus le rendis foi de colère et Czernobog appela les Likhos*. Il ordonna a ces cyclopes assoifés de sang de tuer le plus d'innocents possible. Chaque nuits, les villageois de tous les pays slaves entendaient les cris des Likhos et de leurs victimes. La nuit était devenue signe de terreur et de mort. Ces morts rendait le dieu de plus en plus mauvais et plus le temps passait, plus l'âme du dieu s'assombrissait et son cœur se cachait derrière un mur de haine.

Un jour le père de toute chose eut une idée. Il donna naissance à un dieu qui chaque soirs illuminerait le ciel. Le dieu fut finalement une déesse nommée Zilsbog.

Cet être était douée d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux d'un gris argent envoûtèrent le dieu de la nuit. Chaque soirs, il passait des heures à la contempler illuminer le ciel. Plus il en apprenait sur cette magnifique étoile comme il aimait l'appeler, plus son amour pour elle grandissait. Elle aimait le silence lorsque tout le monde dormait, elle aimait rire et jouer aux dames, en résumé, elle etait parfaite. Zilsbog était la fille de Rod et la déesse du calcul et de la Lune. Sur le papier tout allait bien mais chaque histoire à son drame. Elle ne vivait pas dans le ciel comme tous les autres dieux, elle était enchaînée à la Lune. L'astre se servait de son pouvoir pour briller et Rod refusait qu'elle approche les autres dieux.

"Tu es trop belle pour eux ma fille. lui répetait son père. Se serait triste si tu tombait amoureuse d'un dieu, enfin, de Czernobog surtout."

Sans vouloir desobéir a son père et sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, elle appréciait le dieux de la nuit car elle percevait un peut de bonté en lui. Il avait beau être bourrin et un brun impulsif, il savait faire preuve de douceur quand il lui parlait et d'amour quand il la regardait. Elle le rejoindrait, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait promis.

Une nuit lorsque tous les dieux dormaient à l'exception de Czernobog, la déesse tira sur les liens qui la retenait à la Lune et les brisa. ses poignets étaient ensanglanté et pour montrer a tous qu'elle était arrivé à se libérer de cet emprise, elle peignit la Lune de son sang. Dans un cris féroce, elle savoura sa victoire sur son père. On dit que depuis ce jour, les Baba yagas* on peur de la Lune rouge car chacune se rappelle du cris terrifiant de la déesse. Malheureusement, sans les liens qui la retenait à la Lune, elle chuta de l'astre. Plus elle tombait, plus la Lune s'assombrissait. Près du sol, Zilsbog ferma les yeux. La lune était à présent aussi noire que le ciel. Si elle touchait le sol, s'en était finit de l'immortalité. Cependant, il n'y eut aucun impact, aucune douleur, juste deux bras qui la tenait dans le vide.

Le père de toute chose réveillé par le cris de sa fille vit la nuit noire et le couple réunit et comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur. La présence de Zilsbog près de la Lune était indispensable au foncionnement de cette dernière. Cependant il l'autorisa à quitter la Lune une nuit par mois.

C'est comme ça que furent créées les nouvelles lunes."

Toute la tablée regardait Nancy abasourdi. Lui qui ne racontait jamais d'histoire d'amour... c'était surprenant. Il faut dire que le dieu était pas mal éméché, ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

" Ah oui et ils vécurent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants blablabla. Donc! Qu'elle est la moralité de cette histoire, demanda le dieu araignée?

-Lorsque on aime il faut aller jusqu'au bout de sa passion quitte à tout perdre, tenta Ombre?

-Mais non tu cherches beaucoup trop loin! La moralité de cette histoire c'est que si le père de ta copine est trop chiant ne fait pas comme cet imbécile et tue-le comme ça tu es avec ta femme tout le temps! Sinon Czernobog, tu nous a jamais raconté pourquoi tu joues toujours aux dames?

-Parce que j'aime ça! répondit le dieu au marteau d'un ton autoritaire."

La réponse ne plut pas aux dieux présent à table et ils decidèrent tous de le harceler de question jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile tous ses secrets.

_Moralité de cette histoire, faire boire Nancy n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça._

=

Likho: personnification du mauvais sort et de la malchance dans les contes slaves. C'est une créature effrayante n'ayant qu'un seul œil.

*Baba yaga: créature qui dévore les voyageurs et en particuliers les jeunes enfants.

=

Dites moi si vous avez aimé (ou non) dans une review ça fait toujours plaisir!

**A la prochaine!**


End file.
